Une histoire confuse
by lima99
Summary: Quand Hermione est nommée préfète, elle se s'attendait pas à se trouver avec Malefoy et encore moins se trouver dans lit... OneShot/ DM.HG


Un OS

Hermione se réveilla dans sa chambre rouge et or, sa chambre de préfète en chef ! Elle était très fière d'avoir été nommé à ce poste pour sa dernière année sa septième.

Elle sortit de son lit et descendit en pyjama dans la salle commune. Malheureusement pour elle, son cher et tendre collègue s'y trouvait déjà : Drago Malefoy.

POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi lui ! McGonagall aurait pu choisir n'importe qui ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse Malefoy. Elle ne le détestait plus autant. Ils étaient tous devenus amis. Même Harry et Ron l'appréciait.

- Malefoy, tu ne peux pas manger comme tout le monde à cet heure ci !

- Hermione, qu'elle plaisir de te voir de ci bon matin !

- Malefoy, ce n'est pas avec tes jolies phrases que tu m'auras dans ton lit ! Maintenant va manger et laisse moi le canapé.

- Ma chère Mia, ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient toujours.

- C'est ça, maintenant dégage !

- Toujours aussi polie Mia. Mais tu aurais au moins pu t'habiller ! Comment veux tu que j'arrête de te draguer si tu descends avec une tenue si sexy !

Hermione regarda son pyjama. Il était constitué d'un léger débardeur rose et d'un mini short de la même couleur. Elle avait quand même mis des sous-vêtements mais ce n'est pas les moins sexy qu'elle avait mis. Elle rougit. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu mettre quelque chose de plus... soft.

- C'est mon pyjama, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Hermione ! Si c'est ton pyjama, je n'imagine même pas comment sont tes sous-vêtements !

Hermione rougit encore plus. Comment pouvait il l'a mettre si mal alaise ! C'est vrai qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais parfois, Drago lui tapait vraiment sur le système !

- Très bien, j'y vais.

- Male...Drago, tu n'oublie pas le rendez-vous de ce soir.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier !

Et il sortit. Un rendez-vous hein ! Hermione s'installa sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim et préférait lire un bon livre. Elle prit le premier qui lui venait et fût surprise de voir qu'il ne lui appartenait pas. Un livre de Drago donc, bien, voyons ce qui le distrait.

Hermione se plongea alors dans le livre. Et elle dût avouer qu'il était passionnant ! C'était un vieux livre sur le Moyen-âge qui parlait des chevaliers de la table ronde. Hermione avait déjà lu des livres comme celui-ci mais aucun ne fût aussi passionnant ! Aussi fût t-elle surprise quand le livre s'échappa de ses mains.

- Hey !

- Hey quoi Hermione, c'est mon livre que tu lis là !

- Oh Drago, désolé ! J'ai pris le premier livre qui venait et je l'ai trouvé très passionnant. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les romans de chevaliers ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, et puis je n'avais pas très faim donc je n'ai pas pensé descendre à la grande salle. Et puis...

Et puis elle fût coupée dans son monologue par Drago qui venait de l'embrasser. Hermione se laissa guider par ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vis deux magnifiques pupilles d'un bleu azur l'a regarder.

- N-non mais ça va pas ! Dégage Malefoy ! Et elle poussa son torse de toute ses forces, du moins elle essaya. Drago était bien plus fort qu'elle et il en profita. Il sauta par dessus le cal dos du canapé et s'installa sur Hermione. Il s'assit sur le bassin d'Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de se débattre. Il lui immobilisa les bras.

- Hermione calme toi !

- COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ! TU ES A CHEVAL SUR MOI ET TU M'IMMOBILISE !

- Calme toi Mia ! Je vais pas te violer si c'est ce que tu insinue. Je t'immobilise parce que c'est plus simple de te parler ainsi.

- Plus simple ?!

- Oui, parce que tu arrête de gigoter et aussi parce que j'ai une belle vue sur ton décolleter.

- Malefoy, tu n'est qu'un sale obsédé ! Un sale cancrelat puant qui...

…

- Malefoy arrête de m'embrasser !

- Tiens, ce n'est plus le sale cancrelat obsédé ?

- Dégage tout de suite !

- Dégage moi.

- Comment veux tu que je fasse ?!

- Oui, pas con. Très bien, je me retire.

Et il se leva.

- Merci, c'est que tu pèse lourd !

- C'est ça ! Mais ça en valait la peine, j'ai pu t'embrasser et voire ton décolleter. Je sens que tu y sera bientôt !

- Rêve pas Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu embrasses divinement bien, que tu es mignon et que toute les fille de septième année sont passées dans ton lit que j'y irais moi aussi.

- J'embrasse divinement bien ?!

- Il n'y a que ça que tu as retenu !

- Et je suis mignon, mais c'est génial ça !

- Comme ci on ne te le disais pas tous les jours, marmonna Hermione.

- Oui, on me le dit tous les jours mais c'est tellement mieux de l'entendre de la part de quelqu'un que je vais baiser !

- Drago !

- Tiens, c'est Drago maintenant.

- Oh tu m'énerves !

Hermione tourna le dos à Drago et monta les escaliers qui menait aux chambres. Mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il suivi Hermione dans l'escalier et ils arrivèrent sur le palier. Malheureusement pour Hermione, sa chambre se trouvait au bout du petit couloir. Elle aurait du mal

à semer Drago !

Elle accélérait le pas en voyant la chambre de Drago à sa droite mais il lui attrapa le poignet, juste devant la chambre de Drago, génial ! Elle se retourna pour lui dire de lâcher son poignet mais à peine le mouvement effectuer que deux lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes, délicatement.

Drago l'a pris dans ses bras et Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Mais il demanda plus. Sa main glissa de son dos vers ses fesses et à la plus grande surprise de Drago, Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre blanche et verte. Drago l'a porta, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et l'allongea sur le lit. Ils ressentirent tous les deux le désir brûlant les poussant au delà de leur limite, le désir d'être à l'autre pour toujours.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Et elle découvrit avec horreur Drago nu. Elle se regarda elle n'avait qu'un drap sur elle.

« Il faut vite que je parte d'ici ! », pensa Hermione.

Elle rassembla ses affaires mais ne parvint pas à retrouver son soutien-gorge.

« Tan pis, je n'est pas dû en mettre... »

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et fit moins de bruit qu'une petite souris. Elle ouvrit la porte, très, très doucement et la referma très, très doucement. Elle traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre. Elle regarda l'heure... elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche. Elle se fit un rapide chignon et laissa tomber quelques mèches blondes... oui blondes ! Un peu de maquillage clair pour aller avec sa robe.

Une nouvelle règle avait été établis à Poudlard, les élèves de septième années pouvaient ( seulement certains week-end et avec une autorisation ) sortir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Un nouveau restaurant très chique avait ouvert, et pour les remercier d'avoir participer à la guerre, le ministère de la magie leur avait offert un dîner gratuit dans ce restaurant.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Drago et Hermione avaient été conviés au dîner. Le ministère trouvait qu'ils étaient les héros de Poudlard.

Hermione mis donc la nouvelle robe qu'elle s'était achetée pour l'occasion. Elle avait fait les magasins avec Ginny et Luna pendant les vacances de printemps.

Un belle robe blanche moulante mais large en bas qui faisait ressortir son décolleter. Ginny avait acheté une robe bustier rouge qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou, Harry va devenir dingue en l'a voyant ! Luna avait acheté elle aussi une robe bustier, mais elle était longue et verte foncée. Là c'était Neville qui allait devenir dingue. Et oui, Luna et Neville sont ensembles !

Les seules sous-vêtements blancs qui lui restaient étaient... très sexy ! Mais il fallait bien qu'elle mette quelque chose...

C'est Ginny qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de lui offrir un ensemble sous-vêtements pour son anniversaire. Certes, elle avait des sous-vêtements banales mais elle en avait quand même des sexy ! Mais celui là était le pire pour elle !

Que de la dentelle et pas la pire dentelle, non sinon c'est pas drôle ! De la dentelle fine avec des fleurs brodées avec du fil couleur argent dessus.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et couru presque quand elle passa devant la chambre de Drago. Elle recommença à respirer quand elle se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'école. Ginny et Luna l'attendaient devant le tableau.

- Suis-je en retard ? Dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

- Non, on vient d'arriver, tu n'avais pas à courir comme ça 'Mione ! Lui répondit avec un sourire Luna.

- Bon on y va les filles, dit Ginny en entraînant Hermione et Luna.

Ginny les traîna comme ça jusqu'à l'entrée du château.

- Où est Drago, lui demanda Harry.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, je crois que...

- Je suis là les amis !

- Ah Drago, on commençais à s'inquiéter! lui dit Ron

- Désolé, je me suis endormis !

- Oui, c'est bien ton genre, dit Neville

- Bon, on y va ! dit Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie que la discussion continue sur le comment il s'était endormis.

Les amis partirent alors tous ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard. Ginny gardait les invitations dans son sac à main et les tendis à chacun des invités. Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant qui ma fois, est magnifique. Les murs beiges étaient ornées de cadres et peintures s'accordant parfaitement à la pièce. Les tables étaient simples mais très chics. Des tables aux nappes marrons et et assiettes blanches s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le décor de la pièce.

- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla Drago.

Hermione accélérât le pas. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de leur journée torride. Elle s'assit entre Ginny et Luna.

Elle mangèrent bien, très bien même. À la fin du repas, Ginny pris Hermione à par et l'emmena dehors.

- Pourquoi tu évite Drago ?

- Je...

- Oui ?

- J'ai couché avec Drago, c'est pour ça qu'il était en retard. Je me suis réveiller avant lui et je me suis enfuie...

- C'est tout ?!

- Comment ça ?

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez disputés mais si c'est que ça alors tout va bien !

- Euh... Ginny ?

- Hermione, je sais que tu as aimé ça, lâche toi un peu ! Ça ce voit que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !

- A vrai dire, j'ai adoré ça, mais j'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi Hermione ?! Drago n'a pas arrêter de te dévorer des yeux et il a même demandé à Harry si tu étais célibataire !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Hermione, je ne te mentirais pas, tu me connais !

- Mais je continue à croire que couché avec lui était une grosse erreur !

- Hermione, lui dit Ginny d'un ton blasé.

- Ça va les filles, intervint Luna.

- Pas de problème ! Lui répondit Hermione.

Et elle s'enfuit comme une voleuse. Elle rejoignit Harry et les autres qui commençaient à partir. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et Ginny ne parla plus de Drago.

Elle laissa ses amis devant l'entrer de la grande porte. Ses amis se dirigèrent à droite alors qu'elle se dirigea tout droit. Drago parlait avec Harry et Ron, et elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle dit vite au revoir à ses amis et couru presque jusqu'au tableau de la salle des préfets.

Elle reprit son souffle quand elle fût dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, enroula sa serviette autour d'elle, pris son baladeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était au fond du couloir à droite, Hermione n'eut donc pas beaucoup de pas à faire sachant que sa chambre se trouvait au fond à gauche.

Elle entra dans la grande pièce et la ferma à clé. Elle ouvrit tout les robinet pour créer un maximum de mousse. Des jets de toute les couleurs sortirent des robinets et la baignoire fût vite remplie.

Hermione défit sa serviette, la posa à côté de la grande baignoire et mis les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Elle se plongea dans l'eau mousseuse et s'assit dans un coin de la baignoire. Elle se détendit. Les musiques moldus qu'elle avait mit sur le baladeur était ses préférées. En ce moment, elle écoutait « Just a dream » de Nelly. Elle sourit. Cela faisait du bien de rester en contact avec le monde moldu, même si c'était par la musique.

- Quel sourire Mia ! Dit une voie familière à Hermione.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter et de pousser un cri en voyant Drago Malefoy à peine à 1 mètre d'elle.

- Malefoy tu m'as fichu une de ces frousse ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?!

- Oh si ça va moi, mais et toi, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Je ne t'évite pas, dit Hermione en ramenant un peu plus de mousse vers elle. Et puis je peu savoir ce que TU fais dans MON bain ?

- Oh, je trouve ça plus rapide.

- C'est peut être plus rapide mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes dans mon bain, c'est clair ?!

- Pourquoi Mia, dit Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, je te connais par cœur, et maintenant dans tous les détails, ajouta t-il en caressant le bras d'Hermione.

- C'est ça, dit-elle en repoussant le bras de Drago et en éteignant son baladeur.

Elle chercha sa serviette des yeux mais ne l'a vit pas.

- Si c'est ta serviette que tu cherches, je l'ai déplacé un peu plus loin que tu l'avais mis.

- Ou ça, dit Hermione d'un ton malveillant.

- Du calme Mia ! Je l'ai juste un peu éloigné du bord...

Hermione regarda donc plus attentivement la salle et vit sa serviette au bord opposé où elle l'avais mis, le bord dos à Drago... Elle ne se fît pas prier et longea le bord de la baignoire pour atteindre sa serviette, du moins elle essaya. Drago bloquait l'issue de son bras. Hermione se tourna donc pour prendre l'autre issue, bloquée aussi. Drago l'entourait et l'a bloquait de ses bras puissant. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui, elle le savait.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ?

- Et bien si en faite, dit Hermione en ramenant encore un peu plus de mousse vers elle.

- Hermione il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, à par que j'ai fais une erreur.

- Une erreur ?! Hermione, tu te mens à toi même là.

- Pas du tout ! Cria t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu vois, tu as adoré ça mais tu te voile la face et tu t'énerves contre moi parce que tu as peur de recommencé.

- Ne rêve pas Malefoy ! Cette expérience dégoûtante a pris fin tout à l'heure !

- Dégoûtante ? Ça n'avais pas l'air de te déplaire quand je te faisait crier de plaisir. Quand je t'embrassais et que le désir te submergeait. Tu avais l'air d'adoré ça.

- Tais toi ! Dit Hermione qui savait qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu rougis Mia, je sais que j'ai raison. Ta réaction le prouve.

- Cela ne prouve rien du tout ! J'en ai juste assez de t'entendre fantasmer sur ce qui n'étais qu'une simple erreur de ma part qui ne se reproduira plus jamais et je...

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase car Drago avait approché son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine parfumé à la menthe du au chewing-gum qu'il avait mâchouillé en rentrant. Hermione sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps si Drago ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite. Son corps le voulait et Hermione allait vite succomber.

- Tu ? Dit Drago qui savait pertinemment qu'elle succomberait très vite.

- Je... Je... dit Hermione dont les yeux faisait la navette entre la bouche et les yeux de Drago.

Elle avala difficilement ça salive. Elle pouvait dire adieu à tout raisonnement. Son corps fulminait de désir et sa raison la poussait vers Drago. Sa respiration se fît saccader et elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre plus d'air et ainsi alimenter le peux de bon sens qui lui restait.

C'est à ce moment ci que Drago avança ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Et c'est à ce moment ci qu' Hermione repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit plus tôt. Lâche toi lui avait-elle dit, oui d'Hermione avait envie de se lâcher, mais elle avait besoin d'une relation sérieuse. Elle ne voulait pas que du sexe, quoi que l'idée soit alléchante, elle voulait construire quelque chose de sérieux avec Drago. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a veuille juste pour son corps mais pour ce qu'elle est. C'est alors qu'une petite phrase qu' Hermione avait complètement oubliée refit surface dans son esprit. Drago avait demandé à Harry si elle était célibataire. Voulait-il vraiment être avec elle ou juste savoir si il pouvait lui faire l'amour sans avoir de représailles.

Tout ce raisonnement ce passa en une seconde. Mais cette seconde suffit à Hermione pour faire son choix. Elle répondit au baiser de Drago qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Il l'amena à lui et mis fin au baiser.

- Pourquoi se retournement de situation ?

- Plus tard les questions, maintenant embrasse moi !

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Oui elle était amoureuse de Drago. Oui, Drago l'a rendait folle de lui. Oui, ils le firent un peu partout dans la salle commune des préfets car Drago était un tontinait accro au sexe et qu' Hermione se faisait un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes .

Et enfin oui, ils restèrent longtemps ensembles et personne se sembla surpris du couple qu' Hermione et Drago formaient.


End file.
